


fly my pretties

by without_a_box



Series: we're off to see the wizard [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/without_a_box/pseuds/without_a_box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he feels like a flying monkey without its wings</p>
            </blockquote>





	fly my pretties

**Author's Note:**

> INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE

__

he feels like a flying monkey without its wings

he however could never express this in words

he let them dress him up

put him on stage

not fight

* * *

he was okay with dying

_he regrets everything_

_even peggy_

_  
_he was going to save lives

what better honour was there

* * *

and he was alive

~~they weren't~~

~~  
~~and in the future

and howie was gone

and bucky

and his team

and his family 

everyone was 

dead

**dead**

  
**  
**_dead_  


  
_  
_ dead  


  
but not her

* * *

howie left a technological empire in his wake

and a son

~~the arrogant bastard~~

* * *

**NOW EVERYTHING WAS SHINY AND NEW IN THIS SHINY AND NEW WORLD RUN BY THE OLD AND FILTY PEOPLE**  


 

* * *

suddenly he was fighting monsters and gods

_there's only one god ma'am_

with monsters and gods

* * *

_is this the first time you've lost a soilder_

_WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS_

and everything is way too confusing _  
_

* * *

he felt like an idiot in this new world

~~he still was a monkey~~

**Author's Note:**

> i feel sorry for steve


End file.
